


Auron Plaint (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After: "For riches and rank I do not long" from Iolanthe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auron Plaint (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Solo and chorus: Cally and crew

I want to fight troopers and smash the State  
I'm appalled by its perfidy  
Yet each time we've a foe to obliterate  
I'm the one who's left getting the tea  
My people to me have this saying taught  
Beware an Auron who's feeling fraught  
My true vocation  
Is annihilation  
Don't tell me to handle teleport!

I've had it with aliens in my head  
And endless Monopoly  
Life's not what I'd hoped for, I've been misled  
With vendettas I don't agree  
I can see that Avon is resolute  
This Shrinker he means to execute  
The crew's regressing  
It's so depressing  
For the Cause they just do not give a hoot.

I've had enough, I'm saying ciao!

Chorus:  
What, now?

Cally:  
As if you care.  
I plan the struggle to resume

Chorus:  
With whom?

Cally:  
That's my affair.  
I've had my combat trousers pressed

Chorus:  
You're stressed

Cally:  
A view I share.  
Of my comp'ny, Franton would be glad

Chorus:  
You're mad!

Cally:  
Just going spare.

Chorus:  
We fear the lady's serious  
Or possibly delirious  
Sympathy she elicits

Vila:  
But where's our tea and biscuits?

Chorus:  
You can ask her, if you dare  
If you dare.


End file.
